Feliz aniversário, Yuki
by Brazinha
Summary: Yuki recebe um grande presente de aniversário!


  
  
Feliz aniversário Yuki  
  
Shuichi entrou no palco. Estava muito nervoso, é verdade. Mas tinha um bom motivo pra isso. O Bad Luck poderia entrar em 1º no ranking de melhor banda do Japão. E tudo era possível com aquele simples show ao vivo. Olhou pro lado, e seu nervosismo e felicidade aumentaram ao ver Yuki ali, escondido entre a multidão. Shuichi respirou fundo, ligando o microfone. Hiro pegou sua guitarra e se posicionou, assim como suguru em seu teclado. Estava tudo indo bem. Todos tocaram com louvor. A figura de Shuichi era aumentada no telão para aqueles que não conseguiam ver direito a banda.  
  
Yuki que estava longe do palco, apenas olhava a imagem de Shuichi na telona. Meu deus, como ele era lindo assim. Parecia que ele não se preocupava com nada quando cantava. Ele não via aquela expressão triste no rosto dele. Aquilo intrigou Yuki. Se Shuichi apenas se sentia feliz enquanto cantava. Quer dizer que ele não se sentia feliz em seus braços? Não, não era isso. Ele olhou mais uma vez para o rosto de Shuichi produzido na tela. Ele sabia muito bem que Shuichi apenas queria ouvir aquelas palavras dele. Respirou fundo. O mundo inteiro sabia de seu caso com Shuichi. Ao pensar nisso, Yuki deu um meio sorriso. Bom...Pelo menos sabiam que o pirralho era apenas seu.  
  
Shuichi terminou de cantar. Todos aplaudiram. Então ele respirou fundo e sorriu a platéia agradecendo. "Bom... Eu queria agradecer a todos. Mas... Em especial a uma pessoa" - Shuichi fingiu não saber que Yuki estava ali. "Eu agradeço a Yuki Eiri. Onde estiver... Eu te amo... E feliz aniversário" - Nessa hora Hiro tocou parabéns para vc na guitarra.  
  
A platéia soltou um "Oh..." e algumas pessoas falavam "nossa que lindo" - e outros comentários do tipo. Logo uma chuva de aplausos foi ouvida. Shuichi ouviu e sorriu. "Essa é pra vc Yuki" - voltou a cantar animadamente. Sua felicidade transbordara. Finalmente conseguira dar o presente de aniversário para Yuki.  
  
Yuki olhou tudo. Aquele garoto havia se declarado há ele em rede nacional! E ainda por cima tinha...Tinha se lembrado de seu aniversário. Em falar nisso...Yuki nunca havia contado quando era seu aniversário. Então como ele saberia? Será...Que ele se deu ao trabalho de procurar? Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Droga! Só aquele garoto conseguia fazer isso. Ele é tão lindo...Tão puro. Yuki suspirou. Decidiu ir pra casa e esperar por Shuichi lá. Enquanto andava, escutava a linda melodia que Shuichi cantava para ele.  
  
Shuichi deu uma batida na porta, e lentamente ela foi se abrindo. "Acho que foi um sucesso..." Disse a voz de Yuki ao abrir a porta. "Hum... vc achou?" Ele sorriu. "Talvez um dia eu chegue aos pés do sakuma..." "Acho que já é melhor que ele..." - Sorriu docemente. Não costumava fazer isso... Mas com ele se sentia livre. Antes que Shuichi pudesse falar alguma coisa, Yuki o puxou para dentro de sua casa e fechou a porta. "Sabe Shuichi..." - Yuki falava de um jeito meigo. Fazendo Shuichi estranhar. "Yuki... Não precisa me dizer nada... Se vc não gostou... Tudo bem... Eu só queria te dar um presente especial..." "Grrr...Me escute! Não tem nada haver!" - Ele puxou Shuichi para perto de si - "Eu gostei do que vc fez" - tirou algo do bolso. Se afastou de Shuichi e se ajoelhou. "Shuichi...Eu não quero mais ser seu amante".  
  
Shuichi ao ouvir aquilo ficou desesperado. "É pelo show não é? Eu disse algo errado? Não me deixe, Yuki! Eu te amo demais... Por favor, Yuki!" - Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto do pequeno de cabelos rosas. "Não! Não é nada disso!" - Yuki olhou pra cima, fitando os olhos marejados de lagrimas de seu amante - "Eu quero ser o seu namorado... Oficialmente..." - abriu a caixinha, e tirou um anel de ouro meio grosso. E delicadamente colocou no dedo de Shuichi. "Vc sempre quis ouvir as palavras... E só hoje, eu realmente fui me dar conta disso... Eu te amo, Shuichi Shindou. Te amo, Pirralho. Te amo vocalista do Bad Luck!" - beijou a mão de Shuichi. Fazendo-o tremer.  
  
Ouvindo tudo aquilo, Shuichi se abaixou, olhou para Yuki uma ou duas vezes e o abraçou. Fazendo um leve carinho em seus cabelos. "Eu te amo, Yuki... Demais..." - Ele sorriu."Eu já descobri como vc demonstra carinho..." Ele se aproximou, fazendo com que seus narizes quase tocassem. "Eu sei que vc demonstra seu amor por ações..." - Se aproxima mais. "Então... pode demonstrar... Eu quero vc...E vou querer pra sempre..."  
  
Yuki arregalou seus olhos. Mas depois soltou um pequeno grunhido, beijando Shuichi com todo fervor.Yuki ia beijando Shuichi com toda a necessidade, e os levando para uma mesinha de centro. Yuki nem viu o que tinha em cima, sem parar de beijar Shuichi ele jogou o que tinha em cima da mesa para o lado, e colocou seu amante deitado sobre a mesa. Parou de beijar Shuichi por um momento. Olhando aquela figura linda que era seu amante/namorado. Uma gota de saliva escorregava pelo canto da boca de Shuichi, e Yuki não deixou daquele jeito. Lambeu aquela saliva e foi abrindo os botões da camisa de Shuichi. Tirou a pequena blusa e viu uma regata branca por baixo. Levou a mão para a parte mais a baixo e apertou com força o membro de Shuichi.  
  
"Hum...Yuki..." - Shuichi gemeu com aquele contato tão intimo. Não podia negar...Aquilo que estava fazendo com Yuki...Pela primeira vez era amor! E não sexo. Claro que agora que descobrira os sentimentos de Yuki ele considerava assim.  
  
Yuki apertou mais. E olhou o sêmen que molhara os shorts de Shuichi. Lambeu os dedos que estavam encharcados com o liquido de seu namorado. Olhou para Shuichi e o beijou mais uma vez. Distanciou o rosto dele e colocou os dedos na boca de Shuichi. Brincando com a língua do vocalista do Bad Luck. Eiri podia ouvir os gemidos que ele soltava. Sorriu e despiu seu amante todo, assim como tirara suas roupas tb. Abriu as pernas de Shuichi. "Hum...Vc é muito lindo..." - Yuki sorriu ao olhar a entradinha de Shuichi.  
  
"hnm..." - Shuichi gemeu, abrindo mais as pernas. Fazendo Yuki entender exatamente o que o seu amante queria. Yuki colocou um dedo encharcado com a saliva de Shuichi dentro do mesmo. Começou a fazer um vai e vem lento. Mas logo colocou outro dedo insalivado quando ouviu seu amante gritar por mais. Quando descobriu um ponto onde Shuichi gritava. Ele tirou os dedos de dentro de seu amante, abrindo mais suas pernas e colocando sobre seus ombros. Nessa hora Yuki olhou para a face de seu namorado. Sorriu ao ver seu rosto. Ele demonstrava que estava entregue aquela loucura. Aproximou-se e beijou a testa de Shuichi. Lentamente Yuki foi penetrando Shuichi. Ele fazia com tanto carinho e cuidado. Pensou Shuichi. Então Yuki penetrou todo dentro de Shuichi. Shuichi o abraçou. E os dois ficaram parados por um bom tempo assim. Quando Yuki viu que seu pequeno amante estava pronto. Ele começou seu vai e vem lento. Com o passar do tempo Yuki aumentava a força e a rapidez de suas investidas. Eiri pegou o membro de Shuichi e começou a masturba-lo. Ao mesmo tempo em que o estocava e lambia os mamilos arrebitados de prazer de seu namorado. "Hum...Isso....Isso Yuki" - Shuichi sacudiu mais o corpo, rebolando e fazendo Yuki se perder naquele mar de sensações. Não demorou muito e os dois gozaram. Yuki sentiu o sêmen de Shuichi em seu abdômen. Tirou o pequeno de cima de si, e o tomou no colo. Levou Shuichi até o quarto. "Acho que vc quer descansar, não?" - Yuki sorriu se sentando ao lado de Shuichi e lambendo o sêmen de Shuichi que se encontrava em sua barriga. Shuichi ficou de bruços na cama. Olhando o seu amante escritor. "Feliz aniversário Yuki. Aishiteru..." - Sorriu Shuichi. "Aishiterumo, Shu-chan" - Se aproximou de Shuichi e o beijou com carinho. "Pronto pra mais uma?" "Quando quizer..." 


End file.
